


Golden Days

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Braeden <i>ever</i> finds out who scheduled the foil fencing and 25 meter pistol finals within two hours of each other, she's going to give them a strict talking to (or maybe even threaten them, depending on how far up the ladder they are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Braeden/Kira + 'I believe in you.'" title borrowed from the [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooEv1cH97HA) by Panic! At The Disco. 
> 
> also, my knowledge of fencing and the Olympics generally comes from Google, so let me know if there's anything glaringly wrong!

If Braeden _ever_ finds out who scheduled the foil fencing and 25 meter pistol finals within two hours of each other, she's going to give them a strict talking to (or maybe even threaten them, depending on how far up the ladder they are). 

Her gold medal thumps against her chest with every step she takes and she's pretty sure that she's going to have a bruise on her sternum by the time she reaches the building where fencing is taking place. She's _also_ pretty sure that she's not actually supposed to have her medal still, but as soon as she stepped off the podium, she ran from the shooting field before anyone could stop her and, well, if they want to take it from her now, they're going to have to wait until after Kira is done. 

She is not letting anything keep her from watching her girlfriend win a medal. 

She darts through the crowd of athletes lingering on the underground path between buildings, only barely aware of the congratulations being tossed her way in dozens of different languages. She raises her hand in a backwards wave, detours around a group of Canadians, and finally reaches the entrance, flashing her pass to the volunteer at the door. 

From the entrance, it's a quick dash to the actual arena area. She jogs up the steps leading to the elevated spectator stands and glances around, hoping that she's popped up on the right side of the room. 

"Braeden!" 

She jerks her head to the left to see Ken, Kira's father, on his feet, waving her over to the front row. She makes her way to him, carefully stepping over and around the rest of the audience, muttering apologies when she brushes against someone. 

"Congratulations," he says with a broad smile, nodding at the medal around her neck as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"Thanks," she replies, pulling back and glancing out at the competition area. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

"No, there's been some delays," Ken says. "It should be starting soon. Kira and Noshiko are right below us, I believe." Braeden doesn't want to distract Kira, not before possibly the most important match of her life, but she can't resist stepping forward and leaning over the railing. Sure enough, Kira and her mom are both leaning against the wall below, talking feverishly in Japanese. Kira's hands are flying rapidly through the air and her head is nodding quickly, presumably agreeing to her mom's suggestions. Her mask is resting on the nearby bench and there's twin patches of red flush high on her cheeks. When she isn't speaking, her lips are pressed into a line, tight as the dark ponytail hanging down her back. 

If Braeden looked up determination in the dictionary, she would expect to see a picture of Kira in this exact moment beside it. 

She draws back, but not soon enough; Kira's head jerks up and her expression immediately changes, morphing into something closer to personified sunlight. She quickly says something to her mom (who nods grudgingly) before turning back to beam at Braeden. 

"You got gold!" she says, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her fingers along Braeden's medal, which is dangling over the railing. 

"I did," Braeden smiles. It still hasn't set in, not really, not even after standing on the podium and hearing the American anthem blaring. "I didn't mean to distract you." 

"I can spare a minute. Well, maybe thirty seconds," she says, as an announcement blares overhead, something about the match commencing momentarily. She quickly glances around and her eyes settle on a case of bottled water sitting nearby. She drags it over and hops on top, wobbling slightly. Braeden immediately reaches down to grab Kira's shoulders, to steady her; if she falls and breaks an ankle seconds before the match, Braeden will never forgive herself. 

"That's better," Kira says. They still aren't eye to eye, but Braeden has to admit that it is easier, and she doesn't have to raise her voice as much. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?" 

"Absolutely," Braeden replies, tightening her grip on Kira's shoulders and leaning further over the railing until their lips touch. Kira tastes like blue raspberry Gatorade and she's trembling slightly under Braeden's hands, although she's not sure if that's from nerves or attempting to balance on the case of water. Braeden pulls away first, long before she's actually ready to, and presses one last kiss, harder than the first, against Kira's forehead. 

(She's pretty sure that in only a matter of minutes, photos of the two of them are going to be plastered all over the internet, which means her Twitter feed is going to explode, but fuck it. She'll deal with that afterwards.) 

"Good luck," she murmurs before pulling away. Kira flashes her one last smile before she slides out of Braeden's hands and hops to the ground. Noshiko glances up at her, eyebrow raised, and Braeden simply shrugs, hoping that it conveys _it wasn't my idea_. It must work, because she nods and goes back to talking with Kira, her voice sharp and firm. 

A few moments later, another announcement echoes through the room, stating that it is time for Kira and her opponent, representing Russia, to meet in the middle of the arena. Kira's determination has returned in full force; during the last glimpse Braeden gets of her before she pulls her mask over her face, her lips are set tight again and her eyes are blazing. 

Braeden isn't in the habit of talking to herself, but as Kira shifts into her beginning stance and raises her foil, she can't help but murmur under her breath. 

"C'mon Kira. I believe in you." 

Her belief, as always, is well placed. Kira easily takes the gold. When she yanks her mask off after scoring the final point, her face is flushed with sweat and she's grinning from ear to ear, triumphant and beautiful. It's all Braeden can do to resist hopping over the railing, darting out onto the field and scooping Kira up into her arms. 

She settles for hugging Ken as tight as she can, both of them yelling with incoherent joy. 

She doesn't have to settle for long; there's a brief break between the end of the match and the medal ceremony. As soon as she's officially declared the winner and allowed to leave, Kira bounds across the field, stripping off her mask. She sets it and her foil on the bench, hugs her mother tightly, and then hops back up onto the case of water, using her arm strength to haul herself up so she's half draped over the railing, feet dangling down into thin air. 

"You did it," Braeden says, laughing joyfully. 

"I did!" Kira exclaims, eyes sparkling with tears, laughing as well. Braeden isn't exactly sure how they fall together but the next thing she knows, her arms are wrapped tightly around Kira's shoulders and she's plastering kisses everywhere she can reach; her cheeks, her temples, her warm lips. Somewhere in between brushing her mouth against Kira's skin, words fall from her lips, words she's only barely aware of, but that she means with everything she has.

_I'm so proud of you. You're amazing. I love you._

She can see cameras flashing, even with her eyes closed, and she knows that they're likely going to be swamped with interview requests and social media posts, some good, some absolutely horrible.

But that can all wait until later, because this is the best day of her life, and she doesn't want to let go of Kira until she absolutely has to. 

So she doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
